User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So anti-Anime huh?
http://www.facebook.com/pages/I-Hate-Anime/141914105854008 Okay these guys recently posted on VO forums and as a Engloid supporter who is tired of "Vocaloid = weaboo" being a asumption I sort of do sympethise with the mentality behind it. But it is possible to read and watch Japanese stuff without being a Weaboo. In fact I stopped being a fan of anime in 2006 because in the 2-pre-weaboo" era it was already a pain to admit anime and have to recieve a lot of hate for liking it. I view anime as no different to any other art form and I'll watch a anime like I'll watch a Disney film. Sure there are some bad animes out there, but there are some that are actually better then many of the American TV shows. While it is true I still rad One Piece, I'm not following the anime and I'm only doing it to see where the series will go with. Once the ending comes I'm done with anime completely. I'll watch a bit of it from time to time but I won't get as locked into it as I should do. I've never been a fan of Naruto and because I like shows like Blue-Sub 6 and not "Lucky Star" I didn't always see eye to eye with other anime fans. I don't like cutsey things so you can understand why I don't go nuts over Len (that and I don't go for blondes, I like black haired and I'm more for late 20s since I'm 27 and all). Whats ruined anime is the "Weaboo" ("Watches Every Anime Based On Obessed" right?), you go onto any forum and you find 13 year brats in love with anime as though its a way of life. I listen to Vocaloid music because I like hearing attempts to use it, does it make it any different from other music styles? No, not all Voclaoid music is God awful and not everyone shares the same opinion of music anyway. Saying that, though I depise the Weaboo culture because of the fact Vocaloid gets lumped together, I don't hop into the anti-Weaboo hate and I don't try to go on a march against it. Don't get me wrong I dislike Weaboo as much as the next anti-Weaboo fan, but because Vocalod in the west relies on these guys I have to tolerate it. We all do within the Vocaloid fandom, so every "Len is Kawaii" has to be endured with a lot of arm biting and "please will you just shut up". Also, saying you hate all anime basically means you hate all Japanese anime. Wow... Thats a big statement to make, to say you hate anything produced by another culture. Thats also pretty much racist in a way I guess. Its like if I said "I hate all Disney animation" (which is not entirely true, I just hate the 'happy ever after' aspect of Disney animation). What you've got to acknowledge is that most anime is done on the cheap and lacks the quality that even some of the worst western animation has, which is not made any better by the fact a lot of its made on the cheap in China and Japan. However, Japan has had more creativity to do things then many western countries, and I sometimes think that this is where a lot of the hate spawns from. Something which is unknown to a person is largely hated, because it goes against someone's best interests. I hated the 90s film "Titanic" purely because the girls in my class found it sad, went and saw it 5 times in the cinema and wouldn't shut up about it. Saying that when I finially saw it I felt like shooting myself because it was boring and it felt so tedious to sit there and watch the whole thing. ¬_¬ But anime is a vast subject and while you might hate the animation style, that even in itself is hard to describe. There are different styles from Dragonball Z to Crayon Shin Chan to Lucky Star. Lost of different writing styles too, I mean my favourite style of writing is pretty much the 'Blue-sub 6' style of writing where the ending where the more you think about what the ending was about the more in-depth you realise it was, something which is often removed in American film and animation writing... Yeah I know about the American-zation of 'Straw Dogs', didn't see either film version but I had to learn about the original film in school one day and why it was banned from a lot of places for featuring rape. Still I've read the storylines of both and you don't need to see the film to see whats missing in this case. :-/ Different culutres ask for different things, when you consider American-anime style animations like Teen Titans were praised for trying something new, you start realising a lot of anti-anime groups are oretty much closed minded. If this wasn't the case, due to my dislike of Weaboos I'd join them. After all as I mentioned early, I ddin't like being branded a "Wapanese" before the term was invented just because I watched a few Japanese animation here and there. I never once watched a anime based on obession and even when I first got into One Piece, I made myself out to be a lot worst then I was. I only made myself out to be obessed because my BF didn't see the whole point to it. I was trying to prove a point to him since he literally only seemed to watch shows at one stage for the best episodes and skipped over what he considered the worst. Often leaving out sections of plot building which I don't think he realised he did. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life